


Without Them, Who Am I?

by ChokingOnYourAlibi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokingOnYourAlibi/pseuds/ChokingOnYourAlibi
Summary: These demons are mine





	Without Them, Who Am I?

There’s something alluring about this-  
These fatalistic addictions become  
Malevolent afflictions and  
I find myself encased by  
A concrete cavern no larger than my bones  
Yet  
More comfortable than my home  
It’s fitting  
This suffocating, self-loathing scene  
So familiar to me  
Has molded itself  
To my mind and my being  
It’s sick but I hope it won’t leave;  
At night  
When it’s dark  
These demons still comfort me  
(There’s far worse things to be)  
So, you see  
I don’t want them to go  
To sail over a sea  
Abandoning the life that I’ve built  
And I think you’ll agree  
That these demons are me.  
They’ve taken residence in my heart and my mind  
And between my thighs  
They seek blood  
The sight of my insides  
Far more bare and broken  
Than what's been defined.  
They feast on my pride  
And my knowledge of right  
As they echo the voices  
Of memories.  
Of girls and boys  
Whose words and curves and lips leave me blind  
Or whose threats unenforced leave me scared all the time-  
But at least they are mine  
And if they bring about my end?  
   
That’s for them to decide.


End file.
